All Was Well
by Diana Prallon
Summary: No que ela estava se transformando? HG/TG. Bronze no VI chall TG do 6v.


**All Was Well**

Ela estava sentada na cama, ao lado de Ron, quando Harry finalmente entrou no quarto. Hermione começou a falar sem parar, mas Ginny não deu muita atenção, observando a forma como Harry parecia usar todo seu auto-controle para não perguntar o que estavam fazendo ali. A garota finalmente sentou ao lado dos dois e perguntou.

"Como você está se sentindo?"

"Bem" ele disse, e era uma das mentiras mais deslavadas que Ginny já ouvira – e ela já ouvira mentiras o suficiente para uma vida inteira, obrigada.

"Ah, pare de mentir, Harry" retrucou Hermione, impaciente. "Ron e Ginny dizem que você está se escondendo de todo mundo desde que voltou do St. Mungos."

O garoto que sobreviveu olhou para ela e para o irmão com raiva, enquanto dizia: "Falaram, não falaram?". Pode ver Ron abaixar a cabeça. Aquele comportamento era absolutamente ridículo, e ela não estava particularmente paciente depois de todo aquele show dramático do último dia.

"Ué, você está!" disse, sem se alterar. "E não olha para nenhum de nós!"

"São vocês que não olham para mim!" ele disse, cheio de raiva, e Ginny percebeu que ela também estava prestes a jogar meia dúzia de verdades na cara de Harry se ele não começasse a se comportar decentemente.

"Talvez vocês estivessem fazendo turnos para olhar e acabavam não vendo uns aos outros" sugeriu Hermione, segurando um sorriso. Ginny sentiu-se grata porque não era a única a ver o ridículo daquela situação.

"Muito engraçadinha" disse Harry, virando-se de costas. Ginny contou até dez para não simplesmente levantar a agredir Harry fisicamente. Queria bater naquela cabeça dura e estúpida até que entrasse algum senso nela.

O que podia ser muito bem só depois que ele já tivesse morrido de tanta pancada, mas bem, valia a pena o risco.

"Ah, pare de se comportar como se ninguém te entendesse" falou Hermione, dura. "Olha, os outros me disseram o que vocês ouviram noite passada com as Orelhas Extensivas..."

"É?" ele grunhiu, enfiando as mãos mais fundo em seus bolsos enquanto olhava para a janela. Ginny quase sentiu pena dele. Era tão fraco e inseguro, não podia sequer agüentar a idéia de ser usado daquela maneira. Ele era o herói do mundo bruxo, mas pelo que ela sabia, ele jamais conseguiria suportar a pressão que era ter _ele_ dentro de si.

"Vocês estão todos falando de mim, não é? Bom, e estou me acostumando com isso."

"Nós queríamos falar com você" falou Ginny, sentido-se como quem explica a gravidade para uma criança de 3 anos. "Mas como você está se escondendo desde que nós voltamos..."

"Eu não queria que ninguém falasse comigo" ele respondeu, o que além de ser bastante _óbvio_ era incrivelmente _retardado_. A auto-comiseração não estava entre os sentimentos pelo qual era tinha algum respeito, pelo contrário, a fazia desprezar profundamente Harry. Algum dia tinha seriamente pensado que ele era o homem de sua vida? Ele nem mesmo estava perto de ser um **homem**.

"Bem, isso é meio estúpido da sua parte" falou com raiva, perdendo qualquer resquício de paciência. "Já que você não conhece nenhuma outra pessoa além de mim que tenha sido possuída por Você-Sabe-Quem e possa te dizer como é a sensação."

Ela admirou com um prazer perverso o impacto das palavras sobre ele, a forma como Ron se mexeu desconfortavelmente e Hermione olhou para baixo. Não, preferiam nem pensar nisso e Harry ,ela o conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que ele se sentiria idiota. Bem, ele estava sendo idiota e merecia se sentir assim. Era bom ver o incomodo nos olhos dele conforme ele se virava, porque ela sentia prazer em machucá-lo, em lembrá-lo que ela também sofria, que ele não era a única pessoa no mundo e poderia muito bem tentar lembrar disso. O ar pesava com o que ela tinha dito, e o fato que todos pareciam preferir que ela não tivesse dito aquilo, não tivesse lembrado o acontecido, e que os fizessem se sentir estúpidos e impotentes era _bom_, porque era _verdade_.

"Eu esqueci" ele disse, e ela quase balançou a cabeça antes de responder.

"Sorte a sua."

"Eu sinto muito" ele disse, e ela sabia que ele realmente queria dizer aquilo, mas o simples fato de que ele era capaz de esquecer significava tão mais do que ele se desculpar. "Então... Então, você acha que eu estou sendo possuido?"

Ele era só um garoto, e ela estava se divertindo com o sofrimento dele.

No que ela estava se transformando?

Engolindo o ressentimento, tentando manter-se sob controle, perguntou:

"Bom, você consegue lembrar de tudo que você tem feito? Tem períodos completamente em branco que você não sabe o que esteve fazendo?"

Enquanto ele pensava, Ginny precisava usar toda a sua força de vontade para não ser sugada pelo vortex de memórias daquela época, que sempre voltavam tão fortes que eram capazes de apagar completamente o presente, dando espaço apenas para o terror renovado.

Não, ela não poderia nunca esquecer. Bastava um olhar, um movimento, um reflexo para que ela estivesse de volta completamente indefesa sob o domínio de Tom. E Tom, tinha tido seu corpo, sua vida, sua alma. Essas manchas jamais iriam embora.

"Não" ele respondeu, finalmente.

"Então Você-Sabe-Quem nunca te possuiu" respondeu simplesmente. "Quando aconteceu comigo eu não conseguia lembrar o que estivera fazendo por horas" (a não ser, claro, quando seu inconsciente lhe lembrava em pesadelos; quando os dementadores se aproximavam e o terror de saber que tinha [i]_feito[/i]_ aquelas coisas, querendo ou não, era quase demais) "Eu me achava em algum lugar e não sabia como tinha chegado lá." (tanto tempo perdido, jamais recuperado, tudo o que Tom roubou, tudo que ele continuava roubando apesar de não mais existir... Onde tinha ido parar aquela garota doce que ela fora?)

Ginny pode ver que Harry estava se sentindo melhor, que acreditava nela, e o quanto as suas palavras tinham ajudado-o. Ele não estava sendo possuído, e não tinha mais ódio de si mesmo, ela tinha confortado-o, ao menos um pouco.

E, se não podia esquecer, ao menos podia ajudar os outros. Ver o brilho voltar nos olhos dele a tranqüilizou sem saber exatamente o motivo. Era esse o caminho; não precisava ser tudo para o pior. Ela poderia ajudar os outros _apesar_ de tudo, ou, ainda mais _por causa_ de tudo que acontecera.

Pela primeira vez em anos Ginny pode respirar tranqüila, com um peso a menos no coração.

Tudo ficaria bem.


End file.
